


You’re Face is Perfect For Me

by Anne_Hathagay



Category: M.I. High
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis Zoe London, Making Out, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Semi-Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Hathagay/pseuds/Anne_Hathagay
Summary: Basically rewrite of season 6 and season 7 gets rid of Keri and makes Zoe/Aniesha canon.G!P Zoe don’t like don’t read
Relationships: Aneisha Jones/Zoe London
Kudos: 2





	1. The Fall of SKUL

At a concert

“What a night pandemonium, eh?” The girl says holding up her badge before being waved inside and switching disguises to a waiter before switching to another disguise, this one a flower print dress. She goes in knock on the door before a man cuffs her and shoves a bag over her head. “Hey, don’t you know who I am?” She asks

In a bunker

“What’s going in? I didn’t do anything!” The blonde boy says

“That’s not what it says here. Daniel Morgan. Think you're some kind of action hero? You seem to find it hard to keep your feet on the ground. Tom Tupper. Sophisticated online activity. Hacking into the NASA mainframe.” The woman in the sharp suit says

“I was testing out their software.” Tom says 

“By reprogramming the Mars rover?” The sharply dressed woman asks before holding up an iPad showing that the Mars rover had written Tom on the red planet's surface. 

“Busted.” Tom sighs 

“And Aneisha Jones. Spending all your time pretending to be other people. You’ve been spotted with the President of the United States, the foreign secretary, and intel suggests you had a front row seat at the royal wedding.” The woman says

“My petition for human rights needs big names. I’m far too busy to be arrested.” Aneisha says

“This isn’t an arrest, it's a proposition. What did you know about British intelligence?” The woman asks as the men remove the handcuffs

“Spies and stuff?” Aneisha says

“The 21st century faces a new kind of threat. With your unique skills and our specialist training, we think you could help us keep the country safe.” the woman says 

“Is this a wind up?” Tom asks 

“No. This is MI9” the woman says as the lights come on

“Whoa.” Tom says

“Welcome to MI High.” The man says stepping out of the lift 

Outside Bleakwood Academy 

“Dan, I’m serious. I had to look after a goldfish once and the cat ate it. What if we have to look after the prime minister?” Aneisha asks 

“You think your cat might eat the prime minister?” Tom asks 

“Relax. Just don’t tell spend anyone we spent the holiday at MI9.” Dan says 

“Yeah, and don’t tell anyone that we're friends either.” Tom says 

“Yeah. Might keep that to myself.” Aneisha says 

“Left, right, left, right, left, right. Halt.” the military looking man in a grey suit says as the school marches behind him. “Pay attention. As you may know, Bleakwood is getting a new headmaster today. Given that they never gave that job to me, I can only imagine how strike and exacting he must be.” he says turning to face the students 

“Hello? Hello! Hello! Is this Bleakwood academy?” The man on the bicycle asks 

“Yes.” The military type man says 

“MI9 arranged for someone I know.” Frank says 

“I'm sorry I'm late. I overslept. I was having a dream where I turned up wearing only my underpants. Although I did turn up to my old school in my pyjamas once. It’s quite an interesting story...” The man with the bicycle starts 

“Mr. Flatley?” The military man asks 

“Kenneth Flatley headmaster.” He says holding out his hand 

“Mr. McNab. Deputy headmaster.” He says with resentment in his voice 

“Frank? I don’t believe it! You’ve got a job here too! What were the chances!” Mr. Flatley says 

“Mr. F, good to see you. And like you say, what are the chances?” Frank says

Outside a SKUL base

“Faster. Evacuate everything. Gentlemen I trust you have V:9:5 and A:2:9?” The Grand Master asks. “Careful theyre SKUL’s ultimate weapons! Drive to the emergency rendezvous point. And now stopping for ice cream!” He warns

In the corridor

Dan and Aneisha walk down the corridor. They’re comms pencils buzz. “Is this what I think it is?” Dan asks they look at time totally engrossed in his game. Aneisha shuts the lid on Tom’s 3DS

“Ow! Aneisha! I was about to kill the flame troll.” Tom whines looking at his thumb

“Yeah, well, when the flame trolls are a threat to national security.” Aneisha says

Outside the caretakers cupboard

Dan places his finger on the scanner hidden under the lightswitch and then opens the door he grabs the broom handle as a going down light bings onto the bucket of apple green paint with spills around the edges they defend the lift changing then from their everyday school uniforms into their new spy gear.

Inside the base

“Look, is this is just a drill, that’s totally cool. We’re totally professional.” Dan says

“Actually it’s your first mission. But it’s not all good news. An hour ago a SKUL agent was arrested not far from here. You won’t believe what he told MI9.” Frank says putting a vidoe on screen 

“Look, I swear, for the last ten years, SKUL have been working on two ultimate weapons. They’re called the V:9:5 and A:2:9. Whatever it is they’re moving it across town today. Please don’t send me to jail. Me mum’ll kill me.” The SKUL agent says on the vidoe

“We don’t know what the weapons are or what SKUL are planning. But MI9 have put the city on maximum alert.” Frank says

“Birds in the air, people, birds in the air.” Tom says sitting down

“We had this all summer.” Aneisha says

“Helicopters are looking for the weapon above. In the ground MI9 are blocking all routes out fo town. Dan Aneisha you’re job is to set up a road block here.” Frank says

“But if SKUL see a road block, wont they just turn around?” Dan asks

“Exactly. Which I why we have to get creative.” Frank says taking out a disguise

“Ugh. Seriously?” Aneisha groans holding up the wig and fake teeth

On the street Frank pointed to on the map

Aneisha holds out a stop sign bringing the blue van to a halt. “Morning sir. Patricia Snodsworth, road safety. Just doing a survey on how bumpy you think this particular stretch of road is. Now would you say it was a, bumpy? B, very bumpy? Or C, is bumpy it might make your teeth fall out?” Aneisha asks

“Tom you’re up. What can you see?” Dan asks

“Wait, I’ve got something. Could it be a totally awesome laser cannon? Forget it’s load of gardening tools.” Tom says Dan gives her a thumbs down the sign he’s clean let him pass

“So, I’ll put you down as “bumpy,” then. Well, not you, the road!” Drive safetly now sir.” Aneisha says

Aneisha holds out a stop sign bringing the white box van to a halt. “Morning sir. Patricia Snodsworth, road safety.” Aneisha says

“It’s weird I can’t see inside. A protective shield, maybe. Dan they could be hiding something. Tom says as Dan fits something to the wheel

“What I’d really like to do is stick the bumpometer in the back of your van.” Aneisha says

“Tough!” The driver says driving away the tires squealing

“Thought so.” Dan says detonating the explosives causing the tire to burst with a loud bang and the box van to vere off the road. 

“On the bright side, you’re our fist bad guys. Yay!” Aneisha says

“These V:9:5 and A:2:9 if they’re twin bombs we need to unlink and disable them fast. Get ready.” Frank says pulling up the rolling door on the van

“So that's weird.” Aneisha says pointing to the green eyed auburn haired girl and the greeny blue eyed black wild haired boy sitting in the back of the van with their backs resting against the walls next to the box’s which most likely contain weapons 

“Look, V:9:5 and A:2:9.” Dan says pointing the green glowing mark on their wrists. “How can a girl and boy be SKUL’s ultimate weapons?” He asks

At MI9 headquarters

Four men strap the two from the box van to lie detectors. “You’ve still got half a tree in there.” Stella says

“Ah, team. You remember Stella. Stella Knight. Chief Agent Knight.” Frank says

“Look after him, will you? Someone has to.” Stella says

“Tension alert.” Aneisha says

The girl picks up the sculpture of an atom and spins it joy spreading across her face, while the boy appears to be playing an invisible set of drums. They look completely harmless. “Now why don’t you start by telling us your names? You don have names, don’t you?” Stella asks

“V:9:5. Full name, V:9:5:Z:O:E:6.” The girl answers

“A:2:9. Full name, A:2:9:J:U:D:E:7.” The boy smiles

“And your parents? How do we contact them?” Frank asks

“I never knew my parents. Spent my whole life at SKUL, training to be a SKUL agent. But I didn’t want to be there, I hated it.” The girl says

“I don’t remember a time before the Grandmaster, before SKUL and weapons drills at dawn. Before the beating and the scars. I hated it there too. I got it worse because I protected her.” The boy says

“Really? What does the lie detector say?” Stella asks

“Er, big squiggle, little, squiggle, yeah, they’re telling the truth.” Tom says reading the data

“You can cheat lie detectors.” Dan says 

“I’m not cheating!” They both shot back simultaneously. 

“Please.” the girl pleads 

“Either way if you hate SKUL so much, you won’t mind telling us where the Grandmaster is, will you?” Stella asks

Later

The girl is playing with a Newton’s cradle watching it with wonder while the boy is composing some kind of elaborate maze which seems to have no end or way out. “Face it they’ve got no idea where the SKUL base is.” Tom says 

“Really? You buy they were blindfolded every time they left the building?” Dan says 

“it’s possible. The Grandmaster doesn’t trust anyone.” Frank says 

“Just think, what if they were kept prisoner their whole lives?” Aniesha says.’ Plus, the girl’s pretty cute. Fuck I’m gay.’ she thinks to herself 

“It’s him. It’s the Grandmaster.” the girl says her watch beeping 

“Wait if you're serious about leaving SKUL, maybe we can trace the call? Tom?” FRank says 

“Already working on it.” Tom says 

“Put the watch on here. It'll pick up the signal.” Stella says 

“Stay very calm. Both of you saying nothing more than hello.” Frank says 

“Hello?” the girl says 

“Hello?” The boy repeats 

“So, you’re alive! You took such a long time answering, I feared the worst. What is your status V:9:5, A:2:9?” The Grandmaster asks 

“Status, still in the van en route to the rendezvous.” The girl lies 

“Ask him where he is!” Stella whispers 

“What’s your location?” The boy asks 

“The General and I are still at … Careful! That’s a priceless family heirloom! I must go before these cretins destroy everything!” The Grandmaster says hanging up 

“No! We can’t lose him! call him back, quick!” Stella orders 

“It’s one way only. He can call us, but we can’t call him.” The boy says 

“It’s to stop us making contact with the outside world.” The girl says 

“It doesn’t matter. Look.” Frank says 

“This is us. The signal went up to the SKUL satellite, back down to here, where the call came from.” Tom explains. 

“The Grandmasters secret base.” Aneisha says 

“This is Chief Agent Knight. I want all agents to report immediately. This is a code 19. I repeat, a code 19.” Stella says 

“What are we waiting for? Let’s go get him!” Dan says 

“No. You three have a new mission. Stay here. Watch the girl and the boy.” Stella says 

“You're kidding? There’s no way we’re going to miss this.” Aneisha says 

“Agent Jones, until I find out who they are, watch them. And don’t let your emotions get in the way.” Stella says 

At Bleakwood 

“Frank said, “keep them at HQ.” what is they try to escape?” Dan asks 

“They won’t. Trust me. I've got a good feeling about them. Here, I took this from MI9. I hate not finishing a book.” Aneisha says 

“Really? You did that for me?” The girl asks 

“I think we're going to be friends.” The boy says 

“They’re going to need names. You can’t really call them V:9:5 and A:2:9.” Dan says 

“I know! How about Lighting? Or Firestorm? Actually, I know a Firestorm online. Three, actually. Could get confusing.” Tom says 

“Or we could call them Zoe and Jude.” Aneisha says holding up the marks on their arms with the letters covered. 

“Zoe? I love it.” Zoe says 

“I could work with Jude.” Jude says 

“Excuse me! I thought I told you to stay in HQ!” Frank says 

“You, girl! And you boy! I haven’t seen either of you here before! What’s your name?!” McNab roars 

“Sorry, Mr. McNab, I should’ve said. This is my neice and nephew. My brother kids. Different mother.” Frank says 

“Zoe and Jude.” Tom says 

“I’m Zoe.” she says 

“And I’m Jude.” He says 

“They’re school shut burnt down, tragically.” Frank lies. “I thought they could come here instead.” He says 

“Oh, you did, did you?” McNab says 

“Of course, Zoe and Jude are more than welcome here. I just hope that lunch is a little nicer than the teachers.” Mr. Flatley says 

In the lunchroom 

The five sit there around the table Tom is staring Zoe’s watch. “Great! MI9 are nearly at the Grandmaster’s base.” Aneisha says 

“Careful! She could be watching.” Dan says looking at the two completely engrossed in their jelly. 

“I take you two weren’t allowed jelly at SKUL either?” Aneisha asks 

“No. So this is called jelly?” Jude asks eyeing Dan’s bowl as Zoe eye’s Tom’s before two pass them to the naïve teenagers 

“Still, we should be there! Not stuck here doing whatever this is.” Aneisha says 

“I’m trying to figure how to hack into the SKUL satellite. Who knows what we could find?” Tom says 

“Oi! What are you doing?” Aneisha asks 

“It’s only a chip.” Dan remarks 

“Yeah, but it’s my chip. Hello, I’m Aneisha’s get your filthy hands off.” Aniesha says holding up one of her chips 

“That’s it! That’s how I hack into the SKUL satellite!” Tom says 

“By pretending to be a chip?” Dan says as they stand up and they leave Jude and Zoe taking the jelly with them 

In the base 

“Frank! Frank! I know how to hack into the SKUL satellite, using this.” Tom says holding up the watch. 

“What? How? Zoe’s communicator only works one way.” Frank says 

“The communicator does, but the transmission chip will work in anything. All we have to do is steal the chip.” Tom explains 

“Does anybody else understand what he’s doing?” Aneisha asks 

“The signal from these goes through an MI9 satellite.” Zoe starts 

“But put the chip from Zoe’s watch onto the communicator and it now goes through the SKUL satellite instead. Then we can piggyback and listen to transmissions going through the SKUL one instead.” Jude continues 

“I’ll take that, you don’t mind.” Dan says 

“There. Dan, call Aneisha.” Tom says 

“Hi, Dan. How’s the attitude?” Aniesha asks, sarcastically. 

“Check it out, the signal from Dan’s pencil. It goes up the SKUL satellite and back down to ‘Niesh. All I need to do is piggyback the signal, and bingo.” Tom says his finger working furiously until the access granted symbol appears on the screen 

“You’ve hacked into the SKUL satellite.” Frank says 

“It’s everything being spoken over the SKUL communicators right now.” Zoe says 

“Tell me about it, this evacuation doing my head in.” The bored voice says 

“But you manage to get out of there?” The second voice says 

“We’re driving to that old office block on Stanley road. The Grandmasters gonna escape from the roof” The bored voice says 

“What? How’s he gonna do that?” The second voice asks 

“I don’t know! But I've got to go. Later!” The bored voice says 

“Hold on. So, the Grandmasters on his way to some office block?” Aneisha says 

“Which means he's not at his secret base.” Dan says 

“I’ll can Stella, tell her to get to that office block, quick!” Frank says 

“It’s on Stanley road that miles from where Stella is now!” Dan says 

“But it’s not far from us. We could be there in minutes.” Aneisha says 

“Zoe, Jude, stay put. Don’t move till we come back.” Frank says 

“Yes!” Tom says 

“Frank? Zoe and Jude here alone? What if they hack the mainframe?” Dan says 

“There. It’s safe.” Frank says as all the lights turn off. “Dan, come on. Doors lock.” He says as they ascend in the lift. 

At office building on Stanley road 

“Sir! Sir, I’ve got a message. It’s from the people attacking us!” The SKUL agent says 

“We go in fast and quiet. Take them by surprise. Agreed?” Dan asks 

“Wait! I’m coming with you.” Zoe says 

“Yeah, me too.” Jude says 

“Zoe, Jude, I thought I locked … asked you two to stay in HQ.” Frank says 

“Took me two minutes to take your system apart.” Zoe says 

“Your system was rudimentary. And we want to help.” Jude says 

“That book I’ve got - it was the only one either of us where allowed at SKUL outside of weapons manuals. It’s about five friends who solve mysteries. We've never had any friends. Jude and I where more like brother and sister.” Zoe says 

“Hey!” The SKUL agent calls out 

“All right but stay behind me.” Frank says 

“MI9. Like I didn't have enough problems! Gentlemen do your worst... What?! V:9:5, A:2:9?! I thought you two were at the emergency rendezvous.” The Grandmaster says 

“Yeah, well we got to them first. Guess what? They think you suck. Tell him, Zoe, Jude. Zoe? Jude?” Aneisha says 

Come V:9:5, A:2:9, our situation is far more serious. Thats an order, V:9:5, A:2:9!” The Grandmaster says 

“No! I’m not going back to SKUL. Never!” Zoe yells defiantly taking judes hand in hers before stepping back towards Dan and the others 

“Fuck you Granddad!” Jude says raising his middle finger in defiance 

“Grr. Teenagers. Go get her.” The Grandmaster grumbles 

Dan grabs one of the men thrusting his palm out driving into the man’s chest before turning and grabbing the other man’s shock gauntlet and using against the first man touching the gloves against each other causing them to short-out and stun the men. “Quick. The Grandmaster!” Dan says as the jet takes off 

“Thanks. For saving us.” Zoe says 

“And we’re sorry he got away.” Jude says 

“No! No, he hasn’t got away yet.” Tom says 

“Tom, that’s a communications mast.” Frank says 

“Look. The escape pod must be controlled by radar, and I bet you anything it’s from that SKUL satellite. I can hack in again using the mast.” Tom says 

“Then you can hack into the Grandmaster’s control panel." Frank says 

“There we’re in.” Tom says 

“You’re not seriously going to fly the pod from here?” Aniesha asks 

“No. From here.” Tom says holding up his 3DS. 

“The view from the escape pod?” Zoe asks 

“Right, Mr Bunnymaster, its time we had some fun. Let's go this way.“ Tom says making the plane fly in one direction 

“He’s out of control!” Zoe says 

“Let’s go that way. Uh oh. That is not good.” Tom says as the pod smashes straight into the ground 

“Game over.” Frank says 

At the Grandmasters crash site 

“You know, for a plane crash I expected more debris?” Jude says then men in jumpsuits come running across the park definitely not SKUL 

“How many henchmen has he got?” Aneisha asks 

“They’re not SKUL uniforms. Someone else is after the Grandmaster.” Dan says 

I’m not one to surrender. Okay, I’m completely one to surrender. What do we do?” Tom asks as Zoe and Jude spring into synchronised quadruple spring flips 

“You let us handle this.” Zoe says. Dropping into fighting poses the first two henchmen step forward in an attempt to grab Zoe, she bends backwards under their thrown fists before pushing them over. 

My turn.” Jude says as one of them takes out a knife. “Not today.” he says, jumping up, kicking the blade from his hand sending it spinning through the air into the dirt throwing up his elbow he blocks the second man's knife slicing through his blazer and causing him to bleed. He grabs the man's wrist applying pressure causing him to drop the knife before Jude drives his knee up into his gut before he twists his body round delivering a savage blow to the other man's abdomen. Zoe delivers a shin kick to her third opponent causing his to twist round reeling before Zoe pushes him over into the others. One of the henchmen thrusts out with his palm Zoe grabs it as Jude thrust down with his elbow breaking the arm. Then two push Jude and Zoe over, they bring their fist’s down as they block with crossed wrists and Tom grabs two guys bashing their heads off each other. Dan rolls popping up his hood now up he brings both fists together which are blocked then thrusts both fists up into his abdomen. Aneisha grabs both fist’s and twists causing thm to crumple before Zoe and Jude lash out with two footed kicks. 

“Retreat!” One of the men calls as Dan grabs his arm patch 

“Yeah, go on run away.” Tom says 

“You all right?” Aneisha asks 

“It’s just a cut.” Jude shrugs 

“Those men can’t possibly be who I think they were? Tell me why was SKUL evacuating?” Frank asks 

“Because these two told him we were coming.” Stella says 

“It wasn't Zoe or Jude. Someone else is after the Grandmaster and they’re getting away.” Dan says 

“These two are SKUL agents and they are not to be trusted.” Stella says 

“Look out!” Aniesha shouts as the Grandmaster’s staff whirs with a charge before firing a bolt at Frank but just before it hits Frank Zoe jumps in the way hitting it right on the crest of her blazer. “Zoe! Zoe! Zoe, no!” 

“Wait. She’s alive.” Dan says 

How? She took the full force of a laser?” Stella asks 

“She saved Frank’s life.” Tom says 

“And if I was working for the bad guys would I get cut with a knife.” Jude says with a raise of his eyebrows 

“Exactly. Now do you trust them?” Aneisha says 

“Grandmaster, on behalf of all my MI High teams, you’re under arrest.” Frank says 

At Bleakwood in the playground 

“Well, it’s the end of my first day at Bleakwood. A school which hands out rules and regulations galore. But what it doesn’t give is encouragement. it simply has no heart. Which is why I'm changing the name to St Heart’s. A school that’s going to see a lot more changes from now on.” Mr Flatley says 

In the corridor 

Look, whatever MI9 have planned for Zoe and Jude, I’m sure they’ll look after her.” Dan says 

“I hope so. I’m going to miss them, that’s all.” Aneisha says before putting her finger on the scanner the door unlocks and Jude pulls it open to reveal him and Zoe. “Zoe! Jude!” 

“One minute thirty-eight seconds not bad for MI9.” Zoe says 

“We thought we’d never see you two again.” Aneisha says hugging her 

“Okay, enough if mushy stuff. Now, who votes Zoe pulls the broom?” Tom asks as the others raise their hand as Zoe pulls the broom, the going down symbol appears on the paint bucket and the lift descends, changing them into their spy gear. The rest are as we know them but Jude his suit is made up of a pair of mid fit black jeans, a pair of worn leather combat boots, a fitted T- shirt and a black trenchcoat which stops just above the boots with a pair of sunglasses framing his eyes. “What’s with the sunglasses?” He asks 

“Put them on and see.” Jude says handing to Tom 

“Whoa, I can see stuff written in invisible ink!” Tom says 

“Yeah.” Jude says 

“Well, I guess you like my surprises.” Frank says 

“Finally I’ve got someone to talk spy clothes with. That jacket rocks.” Aneisha says 

“Hey! What about me?” Jude asks in mock offence 

“Your jackets cool too.” Aneisha says 

“With Zoe’s talent's and Jude’s resourcefulness, I'm sure they’ll make great additions to the team.” Frank says 

“So what about those men that attacked us?” Dan asks 

“if they didn’t work for SKUL, who were they?” Zoe asks 

“Yeah, I’d like payback one of them got me real good.” Jude says 

“Here. The Grandmaster’s laptop. I found a message he got earlier. It’s well freaky” Tom says setting it on the table and opening it up playing the video file 

“Greetings, Grandmaster. Remember your old friend? I'm now truly the mastermind. You two things that belong to me. But fear not - the days of SKUL are over. For now KORPS is rising. KORPS is rising! KORPS is rising!” the voice on the video says


	2. Trojan KORPS

In a dingy bunker with metal walls

“The last time I saw one of these KORPS insignias, I was working down here, in our old MI9 war room. We used to call this place the bunker. At the height of the secret world war with KORPS, we had a hundred and fifty agents working down here, with over two hundred similar bases in other countries. Even then it was a close-run thing.” Frank says 

“Titanium?” Dan asks knocking on the wall 

“Correct. This place is a fortress underneath MI9 HQ.” Frank says 

“Wow, dinosaur alert. How old is this thing? Did a caveman sit here?” Tom asks as the others giggle 

“That was my desk. Ah, the circle mystery. A ton of old KORPS junk I collected all marked the same way. Never did find out why. Probably just how they marked their trash.” Frank says 

“This girl you’re with looks a lot like Stella.” Zoe says picking up the photo on the monitor 

“Frank, was Stella your girlfriend?” Aneisha asks 

“Focus, please.” Frank says 

“We get it, KORPS was a big deal. But come on, they’re really just the old version of SKUL.” Dan says 

“And look what we did to SKUL. Bosh!” Tom says 

“You’re not getting it at all. Look this is SKUL.” Frank says flicking on one light. “And this, this is KORPS.” he adds flicking on the rest of the lights 

“Whoa.” Aneisha says 

“The voice we heard on the message said they were back.” Zoe says 

“And I’m telling you it’s not possible. I saw them destroyed. They’re never coming back.” Frank says 

Later 

“The Grandmaster was the only enemy leader to escape in the final days of the war with KORPS.” Frank says 

“How do these two fit in?” Dan asks 

“The bosses. That’s the Master Mind and his deputy, the Crime Minister.” Frank says 

“The Master Mind? Like the voice we heard on the recording?” Aneisha asks 

“It did sound like him, but no. It can’t be. These two are both dead.” Frank says 

“Why are you so sure they’re dead?” Zoe asks 

“Just trust me. I was there. Whoever this new lot are they cannot be KORPS.” Franks 

“Then who?” Aneisha asks 

“Some copycat group. The question is, who would have enough knowledge and resources to create a convincing fake of a global organisation like KORPS?” Frank says 

“This area is off limits.” Stella says 

“Trying to hide the evidence?” Tom jokes holding up the photo.

“Stella, I haven’t said a word.” Frank says snatching the photo from Tom 

“I don’t care about ancient history. I've got a massive PR disaster in my hands. The last thing I need is you poking your noses into restricted areas.” Stella says 

“What happened?” Dan asks 

“It was a tip off that led MI9 agents to this house, where they arrested 126-year-old grandmother Phyllis Humm for running an illegal international prize fighting club. Mrs. Humm was also accused of being the current heavyweight world champion. Following a gruelling investigation, Britain's oldest woman was released with an apology. An embarrassing day for MI9. This is Jenny Lane reporting. Please stop that.” The blonde says 

“No wonder she's in a bad mood.” Tom says 

“Yeah, and I thought it was cause Frank dumped her.” Aneisha says 

“I want all of you of here at once! And he didn’t dump me! I dumped him.” Stella snaps as she walks away 

“So she was Frank’s girlfriend.” Aneisha says and the others snigger 

In the corridor 

“I know Frank wants us to look into copycats, but it’s got to be worth considering that it might be the real KORPS. Even he admits it sounds like the Master Mind on the tape.” Aniesha says 

“it’s easy enough to fake a recording. I made a recording saying “I love you” and left it on Roly’s phone took me two minutes.” Tom says 

“So that’s why he keeps looking at me funny? Tom, I'm going to dedicate the rest of my life to getting you back.” Aneisha says 

“I expect nothing less.” Tom says 

“We should trust Frank’s judgement on the copycats, he’s been doing this a lot longer than we have.“ Dan says 

Uh-oh... they’re not interested.” Aneisha says taking Melisa's clipboard 

“But we are.” Zoe says 

“It’s fantastic, I’ve done any of this stuff before.” Jude says 

“You don’t know how lucky you are. Gardening club, Chess club, Ping Pong team, Potato Awareness group, Advanced Abseiling, Brass band, Jazz band, Choir that ought to be banned. You're both about to sign up for twenty-three clubs. You'd have to be a maniac to join that many.” Aneisha says 

“I’m in all those clubs.” Melisa says 

“Do you see what I mean?” Aneisha says 

“Hey, guys, look! I can fit a whole doughnut in my mouth.” Roly says 

“Nice, Roly.” Melisa says 

“All right, Aneisha.” Roly winks 

“Okay, Roly, I didn’t send you that message.” Aneisha says 

“All right, whatever. Course you didn’t.” Roly 

“Roly! You said you’d join chess club.” Melisa says 

“Uh-oh.” Roly says 

“Run, Roly, run! Run!” Tom says 

“Detention every day this week.” McNab says 

“You’re accusing me with no proof! Just like MI9 did to that granny! How did you even know it was me?” Byron asks 

“A floppy haired idiot with a guitar.” McNab says 

“That could be anyone!” Byron says 

“He scared our cat singing his dreadful song. My name is By-ron they say I sound like a siren. It doesn’t even rhyme.” McNab says 

“How was I supposed to know there’s no music allowed in the playground?” Byron says 

“Because there’s signs saying “no music” everywhere!” McNab yells 

“No, there’s not. They've all gone.” Byron says 

“What? Somebody's removed all my signs?! When I find out who that is?!” McNab roars 

“Wonderful music in the playground, Byron. Keep up the good work.” Mr Flatley says 

“Shut up.” McNab says 

In science class 

“Ah, Zoe, Jude, welcome to St. Hearts. I hope you two have a creative and educationally rewarding time.” Mr Flatley says 

“Us too, Mr Flatley.” Zoe says 

“I’m really looking forward to it.” Jude says 

“Me too. School’s so exciting! Can we sit at the front?” Zoe asks 

“They’re funny.” Dan says 

“Weird, you mean.” Tom says 

“Er, yes. I don’t see why not. Great. Wonderful. How refreshing. What wonderful example to us all? A pair of eager young minds embracing the pursuit of knowledge.” Mr. Flatley says as their pencils buzz and they leave him rambling 

Outside the caretakers cupboard 

Aniesha places her finger on the scanner as the door unlocks and Zoe pulls the broom and the going down light comes on sending the lift down into the base 

Down in the base 

“MI9 identified an anomaly at one of our secret storage facilities Vault twelve.” Frank says 

“I’ve never heard of it.” Aneisha says 

“Yeah, that’ll be the word “secret”.” Tom says sitting at the desk 

“What’s in Vault twelve?” Dan asks 

“Sorry, Dan, top secret.” Frank says 

"It’s where MI9 keep captured super weapons and other devices.” Tom says 

“But obviously not that top secret.” Frank says 

“No, it’s good it took me over seconds to crack that security.” Tom says 

“Well, anyway due to the emergence of these new KORPS wannabes, MI9 have upgraded the alert level to amber. We’re checking out everything, no matter how small. I’m sure it’s nothing.” Frank says 

At Vault 12 

“Okay, team, check every room for anomalies.” Frank says as they scan the floor with the Spy-pod 

“This one’s clear.” Dan says 

“What’s a Global Vaporiser? Sounds like one of Tom’s stupid games.” Aneisha says 

“I’ve read about it. It was a KORPS experiment. To create a weapon that simultaneously destroyed every ocean and sea on the planet.” Zoe says as they continue to scan doors 

“To be fair that does sound like one of my stupid games. It'd be called Dry-mageddon! Oh, what?” Tom says as ‘Game over’ can be heard just offside on comms

“Tom, are you playing a game when we’re supposed to be working?” Frank asks 

“No. Well, not anymore.” Tom says 

“Okay team. The readings are fine. Head back to base.” Frank says 

“Hold on. What was that last one?” Tom asks as Jude scans the door again 

“The heats up 0.2%.” Jude says looking at the readings 

“That’s only just outside the margin of error, let’s call it a day.” Frank says 

“That room is a hundred and twenty-five cubic metres and kept at a constant temperature of 22 degrees. To raise the temp by 0.2%, you’d need a 500-watt three bar heater.” Tom says 

“Or exactly three human bodies. But three of us aren’t in the room.” Zoe says 

“Right. So, someone else is.” Dan says as Zoe strides forward and enter the code 

“Tom, they’re locking us outside from the inside.” Zoe says 

“Okay, let’s do it the old-fashioned way. Watch this, you two. This is how to be an action chick.” Aneisha says lashing out with her foot against the door and bouncing right off 

“It’s a grade seven fused metrasealed door – you can’t kick it open.” Zoe says 

“I know that now.” Aneisha winces 

“I need calcium, carbon and polyisobutylene.” Jude says removing the panel to expose the access behind 

“Then you should have brought a chemistry set with you.” Aneisha says 

“Eyeliner and chewing gum?” Zoe asks 

“It’ll do.” Jude says 

“Okay. I can do that.” Aneisha says handing both items to him as he applies the eyeliner to the gum and sticking it to the control panel 

“Together they create a corrosive compound that means now you can kick it in.” Jude says 

“I’ve only got one good foot left.” Aneisha says as Zoe and Jude kick in the door together 

Inside the room 

“Drop the totally awesome and deadly device and put your hands in the air!” Jude orders as the first henchmen asks him and he sidesteps tripping him up and Zoe drives a karate chop into the side of his head. 

“Do you mind giving up? Cause my foot really hurts. Your choice.” Aneisha says as Zoe pops up behind them and bashes their heads together 

“She knows we could’ve taken them, right?” Aneisha asks 

“Enemy incapacitated, device secure.” Dan says 

“Great work, team. Well done.” Frank says 

“Not so much. One of the other rooms got hit too. They took the Global Vaporiser.” Tom says 

Back at base 

“I was in on the interrogation. The operatives you caught won’t talk.” Frank says 

“I mean we do know who they work for.” Zoe says 

“Very unfashionable KORPS suits. Trust me, no one would wear one of these if these didn’t have to.” Aneisha says 

“TORSO were a part of KORPS just like SKUL. It all leads back to KORPS.” Dan says 

“We’ve been through this. I don’t know who we’re fighting but it is not KORPS.” Frank says 

“Frank... TORSO, SKUL, KORPS – we've seen them, fought them. We’ve even captured two of them. We’ve got their badges, their uniforms and we’ve heard the Master Mind’s voice. Why won’t you consider the possibility this is KORPS?” Dan asks 

“Because I was there. I led the MI9 team in the final battle against KORPS. One of the enemy’s super weapons blew up. The explosion was so great they had to identify the Master Mind using DNA. They never even found the Crime Minister’s body. I was the only person to get out of that building alive.” Frank says 

“But, Frank, isn’t it possible...?” Aneisha starts 

“Hang on. The only one? What happened to the rest of the MI9 team?” Zoe asks 

“I lost a lot of friends that day. If KORPS weren’t totally destroyed, then they died for nothing.” Frank says 

“No, no, no – this is all wrong. The only way to enter that floor hatch in Vault twelve is with internal MI9 access.” Tom says 

“There was evidence that the bad tip off about Mrs Humm came from inside MI9 too. I thought I was just a mistake.” Dan says 

“Could a traitor in MI9 be behind all this? Who’d know enough about KORPS to pull it off? EXcept for Stella and me, of course. Still, it makes sense.” Frank says 

“Imagine if the press got hold of this traitor thing as well as the Mrs Humm thing.” Tom says 

“They already have.” Aneisha says as they gather round the laptop 

“A missing super-weapon and MI9 in crisis. We’ve just learned that this looks like an inside job. I'm just going to try to get a word with this MI9 official. Excuse me? How do you feel about calls for MI9 to be withdrawn from security at tomorrow’s World Leader Conference?” Lane asks 

“It’s business as usual.” Stella says 

“How can you carry on when you can’t even trust your own operatives?” Lane asks 

“No comment.” Stella says 

“This has been Jenny Lane reporting.” She says 

“That reporter really winds me up.” Aneisha says 

“She’s just doing her job.” Frank says 

“I don’t like it. If there is a traitor inside our organisation, how do we know that they won’t be in Stella's security detail at the conference?” Dan says 

“We don’t. But I'm sure Stella can handle it.” Frank says 

“We should give her some covert back up – just to be on the safe side.” Zoe says 

“Disguises? Cool.” Aneisha says 

At the World Leaders Conference 

“Remember team keep a low profile.” Frank says 

“Yeah, good luck with that in those outfits.” Tom says 

“Thanks, Tom.” Aneisha says 

“Focus on the mission, everyone. We’ve got a lot of people to protect and a dangerous super weapon to find.” Dan says 

“Actually it’s not that dangerous.” Zoe says 

“What do you mean?” Dan asks 

“I was reading up about the Global Vaporiser. MI9 techs found it needs an infinite amount of power to work. And that’s impossible according to the laws of physics. So the device doesn’t work.” Zoe says 

“There’s something else that worries me. Frank said there weren’t many MI9 agents who could be behind this.” Dan says 

“So?” Aneisha says 

“Well, one of them’s running security today.” Dan says 

“No way. Frank would say something is he thought it could be Stella.” Aniesha says 

“They’ve got history. Maybe his emotions are clouding his judgement. I say we keep and eye on Stella just in case.” Dan says 

“Can you imagine them kissing? Weird.” Aneisha says as the other smirk 

“Guys, you might want to bear in mind that Frank can hear everything you say. I had to cut his earpiece for most of that.” Tom says 

“I’m back. Sorry, some kind of earpiece malfunction.” Frank says 

“There’s that awful Jenny Lane. Look at her smiling at Stella – she's so fake.” Aneisha says 

“If anything goes wrong, it’ll be on the telly.” Dan says 

“Frank, how many agents were assigned today?” Jude asks 

“Twelve. Why?” Frank asks 

“Because I count fourteen.” Jude says 

“Jude’s right. We’ve got two unidentified in that room.” Fran says 

“Let’s keep this quiet, don't want to spook them.” Dan says 

“How do we tell the difference?” Aniesha asks 

“Tom can you force a comms feedback through Stella’s security team’s channel?” Jude asks 

“You read my mind.” Tom says as 12 of the agents wince at the feedback 

“And then there were two. Zoe, Dan with me. We've got the man leaving Aneisha, you stay here, keep an eye out for more.” Jude says as the three stand up following the two fake agents and the world leader out 

In the corridor 

“Stop!” Dan orders as they throw the leader at them. The first fake agent throws a punch. They use the world leaders' arm to block the blow before flicking his foot up, knocking him into the concrete pillar then the second man charges, he thrust out with his palm before Dan flicks his foot up causing him to stumble before chopping him. Jude charges forward as the first fake agent lashes out with his leather shoed foot crashing into the concrete pillar he throws a punch which Jude ducks under the fist striking against the concrete pillar again. Then Jude blocks a second punch before delivering a short sharp jab to the man's left side and an elbow to the man's right temple causing him to crumple they turn to the sound of the voice of Jenny Lane 

“I guess this is a bad time to ask for an interview?” Lane says as the second fake agent snaps a collar around her neck and drops his radio 

“Electrical feedback TORC. 10,00 volts in 20 seconds’ time. Save her life or chase me. It's your choice.” The second fake agent says before pushing Lane at them and running away then Zoe prepares to give chase 

“Zoe! He’s right. We need at least four people touching the TORC to safely soak up the electrical charges.” Dan says 

“Please help me.” Lane says 

“Place your hand on here.” Jude instructs as he places his own hand on the TORC as the current passes through his body. “Argh. Let’s never do that again.” He says touching slightly spiked hair 

“Agreed.” Zoe says 

“Thank you. I owe you my life.” Lane says as Dan helps her to her feet. 

Back in the main room 

“Nine years of training. Nine! And not one of you thought to count the agents!” Stella roars 

“She’s making a lot of noise, but I can’t help feeling she should have noticed the extra bodies before Jude.” Dan says 

“You really think she could be behind this?” Aneisha asks 

“Yeah.” Dan says 

“I’m so sorry. Of course I have to report this to the news, but, well maybe this’ll help. That big oaf dropped it.” Lane says handing Zoe the radio 

“He dropped it?” Zoe says 

“I still don’t like her.” Aneisha says 

“Another day, another embarrassment for MI9. How long before the government shuts down this struggling security service?” Lane says 

Back at MI9 HQ 

“Nearly done. Just got to reverse the sub-highway connectors and I'll be able to trace where their orders came from.” Tom says 

“This could be interesting.” Dan says 

“It doesn’t worry any of you that this was all a bit easy?” Zoe asks 

“Yeah. But as long as we get our mystery leak. I’ll sleep happy.” Jude says 

“Easy? You could’ve been killed!” Aneisha says 

“Yeah, but MI9 disguises? Someone was bound to spot there were too many agents long before jude did. That's what I find odd. I'm sorry but it is.” Zoe says 

“Zoe’s right. One of you should’ve counted that room long before I did. And what kind of agent drops their communicator? I don’t like” Jude says 

“Sorry I'm late I was... what’s going on?” Frank asks 

“We’re finding our leak. Tom's wired up the communicator Jenny Lane found. He's tracing it back to the source.” Dan says 

“Waste of time, they’ll have covered their tracks by now.” Frank says 

“Nope. Got it! It's a security service signature - the orders definitely came from inside MI9.” Tom says 

“We’ve got him. Or her.” Dan says 

“Just need to run it through the database. Here we go. The traitor is …” Tom says as Frank appears on the screen 

“Frank? But...” Dan says 

“I must have done it wrong.” Tom says as he repeats the process same results 

“Frank, the message came from your secure log in. Who has access?” Stella asks 

“No one. And it’s iris, DNA and fingerprint locked. No one could have hacked it.” Frank defends 

“Give me something. This is looking really back.” Stella says 

“Stella, you can’t think Frank’s behind. I mean it’s Frank.” Aneisha says 

“Maybe if I speak to the two men we captured?” Frank says 

“Like you spoke to the men we captured in Vault twelve? they haven’t communicated with us since. I'm sorry Frank I'm placing you under arrest until we look into this.” Stella says as Frank hands his MI9 pass to her. “Tom seal his MI9 long in so he can’t access the mainframe.” 

“You know what you can do with that order?” Tom says 

“Tom! Stella’s right. She has to follow protocol. Do it.” Frank says 

“But...” Tom starts 

“Now!” Frank orders 

“Agents go back to St. Hearts. Consider yourselves stood down till we get to the bottom of this.” Stella says 

Back at St. Heart’s 

“I don’t believe this. Even Byron’s having a go.” Aneisha says as they walk past Byron singing a satirical song about MI9

“No! No! No!” Zoe says 

“Okay, we’ll talk about it tomorrow.” Mellisa says 

“What was it this time?” Aneisha asks 

“She wanted actors for a school play about MI9. It’s a comedy.” Zoe says 

“I can’t take much more of this.” Aneisha says 

“I know I've got that bad taste in my mouth like eating after brushing my teeth.” Jude says 

“You know, we’d be bad agents if we didn’t at least look at the possibility...” Dan says 

“That Frank’s a traitor? I don’t believe it.” Aniesha says 

“I don’t like it either, but he did suggest we leave Vault twelve without investigating that heat reading.” Dan says 

“He didn’t want us to back Stella up at the conference either.” Zoe says 

“Or trace the communicator signal.” Jude adds 

“Are we really sure about him? We haven’t known him that long.” Dan says 

“I’ll agree, his behaviour is a bit strange, but I won’t believe he’s a traitor till I see proof.” Aneisha says 

“They just found some information on Frank’s secure log in that led them to the stolen Global Vaporiser.” Tom says 

“It could be mind control.” Aneisha says 

“Aneisha, sooner or later we’ve got ask ourselves the question...” Dan says 

"Why do we think he’s innocent?” Zoe says 

“I know how it looks but one of the reasons they made me an agent was because I could see what people were really like. And I'm telling you Frank didn’t do this.” Aneisha says 

“I guess just because I don’t know how his account could be hacked doesn’t mean I can’t be done.” Tom says 

“He gave me new life.” Zoe says 

“He taught me that with the right tool and the right headspace you can build anything.” Jude says patting this inside pocket of his blazer where his pocketknife is. 

“We’re with Frank, no matter what.” Zoe says 

“I said we’d be poor agents if we didn’t consider the possibility that Frank was guilty. Well, we’ve considered it. Let's go prove he’s innocent.” Dan says 

“Ah, Zoe, Jude! I hope you’re having a good week.” Mr Flatley says 

In Frank’s cell 

“It means a great deal to me that you all still have faith in me.” Frank says 

“New hobby?” Aneisha asks 

“It was left by the previous occupant of my cell, Mrs Humm.” Frank says setting down the knitting 

“Frank, if we’re going to clear your name, we need something to go on.” Zoe says 

“Who could do something like this?” Dan asks 

“The spread of mistrust, hidden motives, mis information, manipulation there’s only one group capable of this. I was so desperate not to be true, I convinced myself it wasn’t possible. But it’s time to face facts. KORPS are back.” Frank says 

“So, it is KORPS. What’s their aim?” Dan asks 

“I wish I knew. Getting inside the mind of KORPS is difficult ... and dangerous.” Frank says 

“Well, if you can’t do it, who can? No one knows them as well as you. you.” Aneisha says 

“Actually, that’s not true. Someone in the cell right next door who knows them better than anyone.” Tom says 

“An ex-KORPS captain.” Dan says 

“We need to talk to the Grandmaster.” Zoe says 

In the Grandmaster’s cell 

“Ah visitors.” The Grandmaster says 

“We need information about KORPS.” Zoe says 

“We? One of them now, are you?” The Grandmaster says 

“They’re our friends.” Jude says 

“Friends? Fascinating.” The Grandmaster says the concept is almost alien to him 

“This is a waste of time; he’s not going to help.” Tom says 

“I might be able to help you were to help me.” The Grandmaster says 

“What do you want?” Dan asks 

“The General isn’t built for prison life – he's off his carrots. You can have all the information you like if you promise to get him out.” The Grandmaster says 

“Deal.” Tom says 

“Tom!” Dan warns 

“It’s a rabbit!” Tom says 

“All right, fine. Deal.” Dan says 

“Ask your questions.” The Grandmaster says 

“I’ve got three. Why arrange for a fake tip-off so an old lady gets arrested? Why steal a device that doesn’t work? And why make a half-hearted attempt to kill a world leader?” Zoe asks 

“None of it makes sense.” Jude says 

“On the contrary it makes perfect sense. Revenge.” The Grandmaster says 

“Revenge?” Aneisha says 

“KORPS think I sold them out to MI9 so could run SKUL. A very hurtful accusation, especially when it’s true.” The Grandmaster says 

“Has anyone got a violin? I’m welling up.” Tom says 

“KORPS want revenge on those who destroyed them all those years ago.” The Grandmaster says 

“Frank! It’s all about Frank!” Aneisha says 

“It didn’t atter that the weapon didn’t work – they didn’t want to use it. They just wanted it to plant it on Frank.” Zoe says 

“And they made the fiasco with the old lady lead back to him too. but why the botched kidnapping?” Dan asks 

“To plant the communicator. That led us to Frank. They've been setting him up all along.” Aneisha says 

“Yeah, okay, but how?” Tom asks 

“Face it, only Frank has access to his own secure log in. Somone's using it right now. That’s not possible, I sealed it myself.” Tom says 

“Couldn’t he have created a second workstation?” Zoe asks 

“It’d still be DNA, iris and fingerprint locked.” Tom says 

“Unless it was a really old one that hadn’t been deactivated.” Dan says 

“The bunker!” Jude yells 

“Jude’s right. The old terminal would only be password protected. That how they hacked in and made Frank look like a traitor.” Zoe says 

“Whoever it is just accessed the bunker’s self-destruct. If it goes off, it’ll take the whole MI9 building with it.” Tom says 

In the bunker 

“I need Frank’s old level nine password to shut it down. There isn’t enough time to hack it.” Tom says 

“What do you see?” Jude asks 

“The junks moved. whoever set off the self-destruct didn’t have time to get out.” Zoe says 

“So, where are they?” Aneisha asks 

“I think we’re looking at them. All that KORPS junk was next to Frank’s computer last time. It's moved” Jude says as the junk begins to put itself together. “An Odysseus robot. Under different circumstances I would be very impressed but not when it's trying to kill me.” He says rolling under the robot’s swinging fist. 

“Tom keep trying to stop the countdown. We'll hold off the robot.” Dan says as he ducks under the robots left fist as Aneisha ducks under the right before they grab the fists 

“We’ve got it.” Aneisha says then both fist fire off now grabbing at them then then robot magnatises a pair of stub-like fists swing at Zoe and Jude 

“Zoe, we’ll take it together.” Jude says 

“Agreed.” Zoe says as robot stalks towards them it swings left then right both agents duck under the fist before Zoe backs into a wall the robots right fist swings at her as she ducks denting the wall where her head had been just seconds ago. 

“If we can find it’s power source we can turn it off!” Jude yells 

“Good p;an. Do you see a powwer source?” Zoe asks 

“I’m about to do something incredibly stupid and dangerous keep him distacted.” Jude says taking out his pocketknife 

“What are you going to do with that thing?!” Dan asks 

“Improrvise.” Jude says jumping off the chair gripping onto the robots back 

“Help.” Aneisah says 

“A little busy at the moment.” Jude says attepting to keep his grip around the robots neck 

“Sorry, busy.” Zoe says 

“Hold on, Niesh, I’m coming.” Dan says as the robot arm grabs him 

“Arghhhhhhh!” Jude scrams as he’s flung across the room 

“Tom, shut down the robt frequency.” Dan says 

“Got it. You've got three seconds before the robot comes back online.” Tom says 

“One bigass electro-magent coming right up.” Jude says pulling the wire from the junction and pressing it into the wall 

“What’s going on?” Stella asks 

“Explain later. But now Frank password or we’ll be charcoal.” Jude pants 

“What are you wiating for?” Stella asks 

“Lovely Stella? Seriously?” Aniesha asks 

“It was ten years ago.” Frank says. “Of course. the circle mystery.” He says 

“Not quite a circle. More like an “O” for “Odysseus.” It’s a robot made from household junk. And it kills and hack old MI9 dinosaurs. Apparently. And flinging people across old MI9 war rooms” Jude says with the shrug of his shoulder 

“Only one group could be so horribly ingenious.” Frank says 

“It’s been a long time, Frank.” The voice says 

“Crime Minister? I saw you die.” Frank says 

“What did you really see, Frank?” The Crime Minister asks 

“The explosoin.” Frank says 

“All part of my escape plan. And i wasn’t the only one to escape. You'll be meeting lots of old freinds in the days and weeks and years of pian to come. KORPS is rising. KORPS is rising.” The Crime Minister says 

“We’ll get them Frank.” Dan says 

“And when we do, they’re never coming back again.” Aneisha says 

Back at base 

“I can’t believe I bought that thing inside MI9 like a trojan horse. You wouldn’t make a mistake like that would you?” Frank says to Flopsy 

“You know, talking to a rabbit’s the first sign of becoming the Grandmaster.” Dan says 

“It’s embarrassing really. I thought knew all there was to know about KORPS, but they knew me better. They knew I'd be intrigued by those Omnicron symbols. they knew I'd take that stuff back to HQ.” Frank says 

“What’s up?” Tom asks 

“it’s probably nothing” Aniesha says 

“If we’ve learnt anything from this, it’s that we chould trust our instinct. Yours are they bestwe’ve got.” Tom says 

“Do you haver any facial alteration software?” Aneisha asks 

“What do you think?” Tom remarks. “who are we looking at?” 

“Pull up the Crime Minister. Now add blonde hair and big glasses.” Aneisha says as the image changes into Jenny Lane 

“Jenny Lane? She was orchestrating the whole thing from right in front of us.” Zoe says before moving towards the lift 

“Don’t bother Zoe she’s long gone.” Frank says

In a classroom

“Zoe? Jude? It’s 6:31. What are you two still doing here?” McNab asks

“Thing is, we’ve had a lot going on this week.” Zoe says

“And we were wondering if we could do our lessons now.” Jude says

“We’re happy to come to school in the evenings and weekends.” Zoe says as Mr. Flately bashed his head against the door

“No. Definitely awake.” Mr. Flately says


	3. Grosse Encounter

In the classroom

“What about the flying saucer, sir? I heard it was as big as a bus.” Roly says

“Yeah. When ET arrives, he comes on the number sixty-six.” McNab says

“Yes, all right, all right. Calm down everyone. Now, this is Mr. Grosse and he’s got something to say about last night’s … incident.” Mr. Flately says

“Olay. I’ll keep it simple. Stay away from the woods.” Grosse says

“I knew it. The place is riddled with aliens.” Roly says

“We’re conducting a formal investigation. Meteorite crash. Eliminating everything dangerous from the site. Potential radioactivity, impact craters …” Grosse says

“So let’s be clear there is no such thing as aliens.” McNab says

“Actually recent studies show at least three hundred stars with planets orbiting the sweet spot in our galaxy alone.” Zoe says

“Oh, there are no “sweets” or “spots” in space, little girl.” Grosse says

“No he’s right Zoe. If the planet has the right chemical atmospheric makeup to support non terrestrial life.” Jude says

“The right balance of the elements and that world could in theory support life.” Dan says

“What landed in the woods last night was a lump of space rock. It happens every day. So, any questions?” Grosse asks as Roly puts his hand up. “Yes, you?” He snaps his fingers

“Who cut your hair?” Roly asks and the class sniggers and smirks

“Enough! Let’s have a bit of respect. So, the woods are out of bounds until Mr. Grosse decides otherwise. That is an order. So, thank you, Mr Grosse and goodbye, sir.” McNab says shaking Grosses hand

“Mr. Grosse perhaps you’d like to see my goldfish.” Mr Flatley says running after Grosse

“Okay. Time we did a bit of work. Fact or fiction how can we tell the difference?” McNab asks

“Your nan tells you.” Roly says

“Wrong. Your nans not a credible witness. I’m setting you a project on truth and illusion. I want you to gather facts about last night, and only the facts without going into the woods. Start here in the library, on the internet, in local papers credible sources.” McNab says looking out the window

“I’m hearing lots of very dull words.” Aneisha says

“Well, let’s add a little competitive spirit to the deal. Best project gets a special prize. Go.” McNab says as the bell rings

“McNab giving prizes? Since when?” Aneisha says 

“No, Aniesha. Prizes are good. We could clean up here. Work together. Two heads are better than one.” Melissa says as the team’s communicators buzz a call to action

“Sorry.” Aneisha says

“Then the prize is all mine, buddy.” Melissa says

Outside the caretakers cupboard

Aniesha places her finger on the scanner as the door unlocks and Zoe pulls the broom and the going down light comes on sending the lift down into the base 

Down in the base 

“The lovely MYRA - a spy satellite owned by the Complianian government. It’s just been shot down in our backyard.” Frank says

“Okay. So, not a meteorite.” Dan says

“Why did we shoot it down?” Aneisha asks

“It wasn’t us, Aneisha. Myra has been mapping military sites across Europe, including ours. No one could crack their encryption, but there was a weak link in the system. The Black Box.” Frank says

“Okay, having an off day. Is anyone else seeing orange?” Aneisha asks

“Geek speak, Aneisha. We call any closed system a Black Box.” Tom says

“An indestructible hard drive, with records of everything the Black Box has seen.” Frank says

“Unencrypted, I presume?” Jude asks

“Hole in one, Jude. Whoever shot MYRA down must be after it. If this box falls into the wrong hands, it’s a serious threat to our national security.” Frank says

“So, let’s go get it.” Dan says

“Problem, Dan. Area 5.1 have issued a Section Ten.” Frank explains

“Oh I hate it when that happens. Who?” Aneisha asks

“Area 5.1, a weird little unit left over from the Cold War. They investigated … UFO sightings.” Frank sighs

“They believe in the little green men?” Jude asks

“Section Ten gives them them legal right to lock down the area until they’re fully satisfied there are no little green men running around. They’ve sent their best man.” Frank says

“Edwin Grosse?” Zoe asks

“He kind poo pooed my green men theory.” Jude says

“So you’re saying there's a major national security breach lying in the woods and we can’t go after it?” Aneisha asks

“Not officially, no. Tom what have you got to help the team stay undercover in the dark?” Frank asks

“Let’s see… metal detector… night vision goggles… and a thingy.” Tom says

“A thingy?” Dan asks

“Heat sensor. Let’s you know when people are close by.” Tom explains

“Four thingies please.” Aneisha says

“We go in tonight very carefully. Who wants this box has used to serious weaponry. Find it first, and don’t get caught.” Frank says

“Teams of two search the wood grid pattern. I’ll go with Zoe.” Jude says

“Sounds like a plan.” Dan says as they step into the lift

In the woods the dead of night

Not a sound could be heard aside from the occasional hoot of an owl, the sound of a cricket chirping and footsteps as a camp suited Jude and Zoe traipsing through the woods their metal dectors beeping and buzzing their third watches beep there’s someone nearby. They hide using the dirt as cover. They bleep again. They gasp placing their hands over the watch’s face to muffle it but Grosse never finds them. “That’s was too close for comfort.” Jude says as he bends down to pick up the piece of metal as Grosse grabs his hand and Zoe’s too dragging them away

At the crash site

“Tom, we’ve found the crash site.” Aneisha says as she begins to pick her way through the debris their watch beeps alerting them to another’s presents. 

“Hey guys. I’ve found it. We’ve got ourselves a landing site. Let’s get a whole alien army going. Check out the big alien footprint. It works! See it and weep McNab. I’m so taking down that prize.” Roly says as the watch beeps he turns around but doesn’t see anything Roly witters on about phoning home. 

“Aneisha?” Tom says as Aneisha watch’s makes a shrill shriek causing Roly to fall over and scamper away tail between his legs. “Aneisha?” He repeats

“Good one, Tom. You nearly got us caught.” Aneisha snaps

“Why’ve Zoe and Jude stopped moving?” Tom asks

“Cause we’re undercover. I’ll go check. Where are they?” Aneisha asks

“27 degrees north west.” Tom says

“You mean left and up a bit?” Aneisha asks

“Yes.” Tom rolls his eyes

“On it.” Aneisha says

In a tent

“So, what’s this? Not a couple of school kids with all that high tech stuff… and a piece of MYRA? Who’s under there?” Grosse asks as Jude trusts out grabbing his hand as Zoe grabs the shard of MYRA then while Grosse is on the floor Jude and Zoe pull the poles out of the tent causing it to collapse on top of Grosse.

In the woods

Grosse chases the two but with their superior knowledge and the fact that Grosse is wearing leather shoes and a suit while Jude and Zoe are wearing combat boots they have the inside edge. “Problem?” Dan asks

“Zoe and Jude.” Aneisha says

“Grab this.” Dan says offering one end of a spool of string they lay out between two trees as soon as Zoe and Jude are across the pull it tight tripping up Grosse causing him to fall in the mud. Zoe and Jude perform synchronised backflips over a short cliff. “Wow.” Melissa says

“Oh, hi.” Jude says

“Where did you learn to do that?” Melissa asks

“Umm… PE.” Jude lies

“I’m totally taking that class. Not firing anything here tonight but it’s defo a meteor.” Melissa says

“How do you know?” Zoe asks

“Cos that’s what Mr. McNab wants and I’m getting that prize. Coming?” Melissa asks

“I’ll hang for a bit. Get my breath back.” Jude says before stalking away to the others before they all disappear into the tree line

Back at base

“We had to abort. Too many rogue classmates on the loose.” Frank says

“And 5.1. That Grosse guy is seriously scary. He knew about the satellite.” Zoe says

“Strange.” Frank says

“Chased us through the woods. Don’t know how we shook him off.” Jude says

“Big Boys Book of Survival Tips. We’ve got your back.” Dan says holding up his hand for a high wave but getting a wave in return. “No it’s a high five. You do this.” He says showing them how to high five.

“Okay.” They both says before loudly slapping Dan’s open hands then Jude walks round the table picking up Flopsy

“Did we find anything?” Frank asks

“I got this.” Aneisha says holding up a piece of MYRA as Tom snatches it away Zoe picks up a device with a glowing purple liquid inside it fires at Flopsy and the rabbit goes stiff as board in Jude’s arms

“Oops. I think I killed Flopsy.” Zoe says

“I meant to say don’t touch that!” Tom yells 

“What have I done?” Zoe asks

“It’s okay. The limbic stimulator. My new device. It scrambles neuroma in the hippocampus, triggering high energy REM activity.” Tom says 

“So, what you’re trying to say is she sent Flopsy to sleep.” Aneisha says

“I did say that, didn’t I?” Tom asks. “Bingo.” He says as the computer beeps. “Looks like MYRA was carrying energy sensors. She’s picked up heat flares here and here.”

“Underground missile launchers.” Frank says

“No use. Just bits of memory. We need the Box to get a full set of data. Hang on. What’s this?” Tom asks

“A very messy school yard.” Zoe says

“It’s St. Heart’s.” Dan says

“And look here. The broom cupboard. MYrA’s found our hiding place.” Tom dash

“Okay. Big trouble. Whoever finds that box will have access to military secrets from all over the world, and enough information to blow our cover and put the entire M. I. High operation in jeopardy.” Frank says

The next day in Mr. Flately’s office

“Right, well… I’m so glad you could all drop by.” Mr Flately says

“Drop by?!” McNab questions

“Now, what did ask you along for?” Mr Flately asks

“To give them a severe ticking off.” McNab whispers

“Oh, yes. Now, look here. It’s really not the done thing.” Mr Flatley says

“You mean, “not allowed,” right?” McNab asks

“Exactly. Not allowed. Perhaps the instruction wasn’t clear.” Mr Flatley says

“Oh, the e instruction was clear, Mr. Flately. They were told not to go there.” McNab says

“True. Very true. So erm… did any of you go there?” Mr Flatley asks

“Where?” Dan asks playing dumb

“The woods, sonny boy. The woods.” McNab says

“No, sir.” Dan lies

“There you are. That’s what I thought. Roght then, toddle off. Spit spot.” Mr Flatley says

“Hey! Spit spot?” McNab questions

“Exactly.” Mr Flatley says

“That’s your idea of a severe ticking off)” McNab asks

“Rather good, I thought.” Mr. Flatley says as the pupils snigger

“The rest of them must be quaking in their boots. I’ll send them in.” McNab says

“Just a moment I need a quick word with these three.” Mr. Flately says pointing to Jude, Dan and Zoe. “You three seem to know an awful lot about aliens and stuff.” 

“Do we?” Dan says

“Yes. The sweet spot, the atmospheric chemistry, the right balance of elements and so on. Supposing, just supposing, one of those plants sent a spacecraft here, hypothetically speaking, of course. What do you think they’d be looking for? Abductions? By aliens. I mean you must if heard of them? I’ve got a book here somewhere. Look, let me show you. It says people, perfectly ordinary people, are taken up into these spacecrafts by these little men, and they have these probes… oh, where’s it gone? I knew it was here somewhere.” Mr Flatley says

“Is that MYRA?” Jude mouths

Back at base

“I’ll try hacking his laptop cam. And.. we’re in.” Tom says

“We’ll at least we know it’s safe.” Aneisha says

“But Mr. Flately isn’t.” Frank says slapping a file down on the table

“Who’s this?” Dan asks

“Edwin Grosse.” Frank says

“What I’m about a hundred year? Did you invent a time machine?” Jude asks

“No, that’s the real Edwin Grosse. He was found tied up in a warehouse. It seems we have an imposter on our hands.” Frank says

“I knew there was something funny about the guy in the woods.” Aneisha says

“So, who’s he?” Dan asks

“Mercenary, enemy agent, muscle for hire he could be anyone and he could do anything if he gets that box.” Frank says

“So how do we protect our head teacher?” Tom asks

“We need to get the box. This is getting dangerously tricky.” Frank says

Later

“Turn that sound off, Tom.” Dan says

“No way! This rocks.” Zoe says

“Someone define “rocks” for Zoe.” Tom says turning the sound off

“Has anyone else noticed Mr. Flately’s sleeping in there?” Aneisha asks

“Yeah, I think he’s studying the crash site.” Tom says

“He has this thing about alains and abductions.” Zoe says

“Zoe that’s it. You’re a genius!” Jude says with the snap of his fingers

“I am?” Zoe says

“Yes, Jude’s right. We need to “abduct” Mr Flately.” Aneisha says taking out four rubber alien costumes. “It’s time for Dr. Drama to do her stuff.”

“I hate Dr. Drama.” Dan says

In Flately’s office

The room begins to rattle as everything moves slightly then the electricity begins to flicker on and off then an alien face appears on the computer screen making rasping noises. Then the photocopier turns on printing out copies of the alien mask. Then Aneisha appears at the door and it blows open. Mr Flately screams and sobs curling up in the fetal position whimpering then Jude walks in a second door with Dan following behind him. “Please don’t abduct me. I wouldn’t be any use to you! I haven’t got anything worth probing!” Mr Flately whimpers climbing into his sleeping bag as Aneisha strides across the room and picks up the black box disconnected it from the computer and taking Mr Flately’s backpack too she turn to look at him as he peeks out of his sleeping bag. 

In the corridor

Aneisha runs over to the door but finds it bolted shut. “Ah, I locked it.” The fake Grosse says, leading Dan and Jude in their left and right arms respectively pinned behind their backs. “Ah! Well done, guys. What a perfect little scam. And very entertaining. I watched the whole thing from the sidelines. No we can either do this the easy way or the hard way.”

“Don’t give it to him.” Dan says

“Actually, now I come to think of it, there is only the hard way.” The fake Grosse says

“Run, Aneisha.” Jude groans as The fake Grosse twists his arm

“Yes, that’s a better idea. I always think it’s best when your enemies do your work for you. Now hurry, hurry, hurry. That’s it bring it over. I’d love to stay and chat but I really must be getting this box back to my bosses. ” The fake Grosse says as Zoe walks up behind him and uses the limbic stimulator to freeze the fake Grosse in place and falls over backwards. 

“Limbic stimulator, I’ve got your back too. High six.” Zoe says

“Five.” Dan says as the two high five

“Check this ID head of KLAVIKLE. A KORPS agent. He’s going down.” Aneisha says

“Hold on. I’ve got a better idea.” Dan says 

“Better than prison?” Aneisha asks

“It’s like Grosse said sometimes it’s best to let your enemies do all the work.” Dan says

Back at base

“Okay. Leats play swapsies.” Tom says

“Nice one Tom. Move the military sites. Let’s see what happens to Mr Grosse when KORPS are met with our little welcoming party.” Frank says

Later

“KORPS intercepted.” The computer says as the team jump up and down as the screen reads 100 KORPS agents arrested

In a classroom

Byron plays guitar chords. “Thank you. Very good. Thank you.” Mr Flatley says

“So, the evidence is in… and Roland wins… and day in detention for breaking school rules and going into the woods where as Melissa used her brain… and this Ministry of Defence website to keep up to speed with events. So no need to disobey orders. Well done, come on up. And as our school hero, you get to help Frank clean the yard.” McNab says and the class cheers sarcastically. “And you lot get to help her.” He adds and a groan settles over the classroom. “Oh, come on. Cheer up. Look on the bright side. At least we’ve established there’s no such thing as aliens. Right, headmaster? Headmaster?” 

“There are no such thing as aliens. Unless you class us as aliens.” Jude smirks


	4. The Face of Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The beginning of their relationship also smut at the end far warning.

Zoe, Jude and Aneisha are sitting on a bench listening to Byron. “So you can write a song about anything?” Zoe asks

“Yeah, pretty much. Like, what did you have lunch?” Byron asks

“I had rice pudding.” Aneisha says

“Life is hard. Like a school rice pudding. When you’ve got no friends. And you’re this good looking.” Byron sings

“Loser. Terrible. Rubbish.” The girls jeers

“Give it here a minute?” Jude asks as Byron hands him his guitar. “This one’s called Landslide.” He says

[Jude]  
“I took my love, I took it down  
I climbed a mountain and I turned around  
And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
'Till the landslide brought me down”

“Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?  
Can the child within my heart rise above?  
Can I sail through the changing ocean tides?  
Can I handle the seasons of my life?”

“Well, I've been afraid of changing  
'Cause I've built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Even children get older  
And I'm getting older too”

“Well, I've been afraid of changing  
'Cause I've built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Even children get older  
And I'm getting older too  
Oh, I'm getting older too”

“Oh, take my love, take it down  
Oh, climb a mountain and turn around  
And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
Well the landslide will bring it down  
And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
Well the landslide will bring it down, oh oh  
The landslide will bring it down”

“That was brilliant where’d you learn to play like that?” Byron asks

“By ear.” Jude shrugs handing him the guitar back. “Although you're way more talented than me or Calvin.” He adds

“Jude’s right. You’ve got way more talent.” Zoe says as their communicators buzz 

“Yeah, well, I guess the worlds neve gonna know.” Byron says

Outside the caretakers cupboard

Aniesha places her finger on the scanner as the door unlocks and Zoe pulls the broom and the going down light comes on sending the lift down into the base

Down in the base

“Come on down to my party. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Dancing all night to my party. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come on...” Frank sings

“Calvin Lahme?” Dan says

“I say we arrested him for writing. Come on down to my party.” Tom sings

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” They all sing

“I’ll give it to Calvin, it's kinda catchy.” Jude smirks

“Actually he didn’t write it. This man did. His record producer, Cuthbert Peabody.” Frank says

“So, that guy’s a master criminal?” Aneisha asks

“Possibly. In the past few weeks, top secret computer components have been stolen from this MI9 research facility.” Frank says

“How? There must be cameras all over.” Tom says

“Exactly. To bypass the cameras the thief must have expert knowledge.” Frank says

“Or inside help.” Jude says taking his hand off his chin

“That’s not possible. Anyway, MI9 fitted some equipment with homing beacons, and left it out as bait. Sure enough within days it was stolen.” Frank continues

“And they traced the beacon back to Peabody?” Zoe asks

“Sorry, but how does a music producer steal from MI9?” Aneisha asks

“That’s your mission. Infiltrate CP records and find out how. And why.” Frank says

Cool. How do we infiltrated a record company?” Dan asks

“Like anyone else would. With a musician. And I know just the man.” Jude says

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Zoe asks

“I think I am.” Jude says

“Byron.” They both say as Jude snap his fingers

On the playground

“Are you sure about this, you two? It could get really dangerous.” Aneisha says

“Oh, come on. He’s going to be so excited about it.” Jude says

“What?” Byron asks

At CP records 

“I’m sorry “not in the diary?!” Listen, sweetie, do you know who I am?” Aneisha says clicking her fingers as Zoe holds up a fake magazine article.

“Aneisha Jones, Britain’s hottest new music agent.” Zoe says

“So either you make this happen, or Peabody’s history, capisce?” Aneisha says

“Look, you know I want a record deal, but what if he doesn’t like me?” Byron asks

“Byron, just be yourself.” Zoe says

“And maybe floppy up your hair a bit.” Aneisha says

“Mr Peabody will see you now.” The receptionist says

“Er, hello? This is supposed to have coffee in it.” Aneisha says thrusting he empty coffee cup into Zoe’s hand

“Let’s look for evidence that Peabody’s our guy.z.” Jude says 

In the recording booth

“Mr Peabody? Aneisha Jones. And this is, this is the next big thing in pop.” Aneisha says

In reception

“Zoe, Jude, use your Spy-pods to look for concealed technology. We need to know what Cuthebert’s doing with the stolen tech.” Frank says over comms

In Peabody’s office

Zoe and Jude take out their Spy-pods the machines beep slowly as they scan the room walking the edge and checking the corners the machine begins to beep faster against one of the walls it stops beeping when Jude places it in front of a record hanging on the wall he pushes it and it reveals a tablet set into the wall the air decompresses as Zoe removes the tablet from the wall hole the tablet has schematics on it Zoe drops it in her bag and resets the record cover 

In the recording booth

“Yeah, I know that you love me. Yeah you know that you love me.” Byron sings as he plays the flourish the three men in the booth snigger

“Wait! What are you laughing at him?” Zoe asks

“Because on here is Calvin’s new single which will doubtlessly be downloaded by millions of his stupid fans.” Peabody says

“Hey!” Calvin yells

“So I don’t need you and I don’t need Mr. Moany, moany, moan, moan.” Peabody says before Byron snatch’s the new single from Peabody. 

“At least I write my own songs. All you care about is the money!” Byron says

“Okay, now what don’t you calm down and give me that back?” Peabody says

“All I want is a chance to record one song, and, and maybe a music vidoe.” Byron says

“Byron!” Aneisha says

“I just want everyone at school to see that I’m not a loser. So, what’ll it be?” Byron asks

At St Heart’s

“Please can I have an autograph for my friend? He’s called Frank.” Zoe says

“Get a life. Hey, guys, look who’s here?” Calvin says

“Maybe Byron was doing us a favour. At least this way we can keep an eye on Cuthbert.” Dan says

“Now, look. Here you’re making no such pop video even it if for this “Lame” character.” McNab says

“Ah, but it’s not for him, is it?! It’s for Byron.” Peabody says

“Byron?! I say how exciting.” Mr. Flately says

In the corridor

“It’s hard to say I love you. But I know you love me.” Byron sings

“Hey, Byron. Maybe I could play a backing dancer?” Roly says

“And I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m the only one who can sing in tune around here.” Melissa says

“Hey, where did Cuthbert go?!” Calvin asks running after the camera man and stands on Byron’s guitar

“Good question.” Dan says chasing after Calvin who’s kicked Byron's guitar against the wall

“Get off!” Calvin says

In the playground

“Cuthbert! You can’t go without me!” Calvin says

“He’s a total idiot.” Jude says

Back at base

“We didn’t mean to let him get away.” Aneisha says

“We were happy for Byron.” Zoe says

“The main thing is the designs. Tom’s made some progress.” Frank says

“It’s called a face scanner, part of a machine called the transmorpher.” Tom says

“Yes. It’s situated at the MI9 unit where Stella’s been working, the same place where all the computer components were stolen from.” Frank says

“Peabody could’ve used them to make a homemade face scanner.” Stella says

“Okay, one question. Why?” Aneisha asks

“We don’t know. That scanner turns the face into a sonic code. To actually use it you need the transmorpher.” Stella explains

“Good luck with stealing that thing!” Zoe scoffs

“What we did know is that the Minister for Security is coming for a demonstration today.” Stella says

“Meanwhile, you’ve got a security leak.” Dan says

“What’s why I need you here, to protect the minister and the machine. You have fifteen minutes.” Stella says

“We need to go. Tom, stay on comms. Zoe, Jude, keep an eye on Calvin Lahme. He may be involved.” Frank says

At the MI9 research facility

“Minister it’s an honour.” Stella says shaking his hand

“Oh, please. I do love a bit of techno wizardry.” The minister says

Inside the facility

“The transmorpher, Minister, represents the ultimate in disguise. No long must we rely on costumes, make up and prosthetics. Now we can change an agent's face entirely.” Stella says

“So, whose face are you going to give him?” Dan asks

I thought my colleague, Frank London. But don’t worry, sir. The process is completely reversible.” Stella says

“Yes. Very funny.” Frank says

In the playground

“Hey, Byron, have you seen Calvin?” Zoe asks

“Byron? Byron!” Jude snaps

“Zoe, Jude, can you get a life?!” Byron shots back

In the transmorpher room

“Thank you for agreeing to be a test subject for this demonstration, minister. Frank? First, Frank’s face is converted into a sonic face code.” Stella says

“Face scanning in progress. Creating face code.” The computer says

“The code is then loaded into the transmorpher, which converts into transmorphic sonic waves. Those alter your entire appearance. So, if you’re ready, sir?” Stella asks

“Face code accepted.” The computer says

“Activate.” Stella says pressing the button

“Transmorphing in three, two, one.” The computer says. “Face change complete.”

“So, how do I look?” The minister asks with Peabody’s face

In the corridor

“Well why don’t you listen to me, Mr. McNab? I need you to get me a limo pronto. Do you think you can do that? Do you think you manage that? Just pick up the phone and say, “I need a lime for Mr. Lahme.” It’s not “Lame” it’s “Lahme.” Would that be so hard?” Calvin says

“Why are you hiding?” Jude asks

“Everybody thinks I’m interesting, that I have cool things to say.” Byron says

“Like, “get a life?” Like that?” Jude asks

“No, look… I’m sorry, both of you. That wasn’t me. You know how sometimes you’re someone, and in school, you’re someone else?” Byron says

“I can relate that.” Zoe says

“At home, I’m just Brian. Brian Ditchwater. Dull as ditchwater. I thought if I was Byron, people would like me more.” Byron says

“Well, they seem to now.” Zoe says

“That’s only cause I made a pop vidoe.” Byron says

“You two you were the only ones who believed in me from the beginning. I told you both to get a life. I’m just as bad as him.” Byron says

“Just listen to me, actually, I need to get out of here! Do you have any idea what it’s like to have hundreds of screaming fans? “Oh, we love you, Calvin. Oh, we love you, Calvin.” They’re driving me bonkers! Guys… guys! Come on. Joke. Please I’m joking.” Calvin says

In the tranmorpher room

“I’m guessing Cuthbert’s involved.” Stella says

“I don’t understand. The transmorpher should’ve contained Frank’s face code.” Stella says

“My ears! What have you done to me?” The minister asks

“We’ve already scanned your face. I can change it back, I promise!” Stella says

“You two, outside. Well guard the Minister.” Frank says

“Relax, Minister. Those guards are ready for anything.” Frank says

“Freeze! Nobody move.” The large man says

“I thought you said they were ready fo anything!” The minister snaps

“Good afternoon.” Peabody says

“Oh, yes, but perhaps not ready for that.” Frank says

“Spencer.” Peabody says

“Good old fashioned disguises. Always the best.” Aneisha says

“And guess who stole those computer parts.” Frank says

“Hands up! Or whatever people do in the situations.” Peabody says as the others put their hands behind their head not before Dan sends up a panic signal. “Tie them up, and make it tight. What better way to break your defences’ than making the Minister for Security look like me? And I’d imagine you’d like to know how I did this. Spencer I feel like a tune. Don’t you?” 

“It’s Calvin’s new song.” Aneisha says

“Written by me, and containing my very own face code which by the looks of things got into your machine before your did. Blimey my ears are big.” Peabody

“I hope you’re getting all this.” Dan whispers

“I’ll arrange for a SWAT team.” Tom says

“Tom, what’s happening?” Zoe asks

“A hostage situation. I don’t know if Calvin’s involved. Keep an eye on him just in case.” Tom says

“You know, when I was young all I wanted to be was a pop star. But apparently I didn’t have the right face.” Peabody says

“Here we go. Issues.” Dan says

“Yes, “issues,” and my “issue” is that people are morons. They don’t care about music, they just want some chisel-jawed poster boy.” Peabody says

“I get it. So you started writing songs for Calvin instead?” Aneisha asks

“Exactly. Fifteen number ones, I’ve written. And yet, how many people recognise me on the streets? Huh? They think I’m a nobody. But I’m not a nobody. I’m a… I’m a…” Peabody says

“Peabody?” Dan suggests

“Spencer… tell me you’ve hacked into Squizzle FM.” Peabody says as Spencer hands him the face code

“No. No. No, he can’t.” Stella says

“He’s sending the transmorphic waves down the radio. Millions of people will be listening. They’ll all be transmorphed.” Frank says

“Face code accepted. Transmorphing in three, two, one.” The computer says

“Now the whole world will know my face.” Peabody says

In the playground

Everyone around them has their face turn into Peabody’s they all scream and panic. 

At the tranmorpher facility

“We’ve got to do something.” Dan says

“I know. I heard the song over comms.” Tom says

“How come our faces weren’t changed?” Zoe asks

“The transmorphic waves only went over Squizzle but millions listen to that.” Tom says

“You’ll never get away with this!” Frank yells

“Oh, really? But millions of people looks like me, how will you find me? The most famous face on the planet and there’s nothing you can do to stop it.” Peabody says

“If I could just work out the opposite code. I could change everybody's face back. But that could take years.” Tom says

“Pity we can’t just play the opposite song.” Jude says

“Say that again?” Tom asks

“Shame we can’t play the opposite song.” Jude repeats

“Wait. Maybe we could. The code makes up the song. So, the opposite notes would make the opposite code.” Tom explains

“Did I just have a better idea than you?” Jude asks

“There’s only one problem, I can’t play music.” Tom says

“I’m rudimentary.” Jude says

“No. But we know someone who can.” Zoe says

“We should get out of here. Destroy the machine.” Peabody orders as his three henchmen use the MI9 stun sticks to destroy the machines internals

“Zoe, Jude, we need you quick.” Dan says

In the corridor

“I’m on it.” Zoe says

“This is all Donaldson’s fault. Donaldson!” McNab roars

“Mother, it’s me Kenneth.” Mr Flately says

“At least you’re not listening to Squizzle.” Jude says with a sigh of relief

“Byron I need you to… Byron? Where your hair?” Zoe asks as Byron turns around with combed hair and looking well dressed

“Today’s made me realise Byron was an idiot. So from now on it’s Brian and no more stupid songs.” He says

At the transmorpher facility

“Get out.” Peabody says before trying to smash the machine with a fire extinguisher

“I’ve got it.” Aneisha says freeing Dan

“Warning. Warning. Warning. Warning. Error. Error. Warning. Warning. Warning. Warning.” The computer says as Dan grabs the man in the middle and performs a nerve pinch. He crumples and goes stiff. Aneisha grabs the man on the lefts wrist with her right hand and thrusts out with her right hand causing him to fall to the ground Dan delivers a sharp upwards kick to the third man causing him to reel and fall over his own feet

“I’ll handle him. You take care of the machine.” Dan says as Aneisha runs forward to Peabody attempting to wrestle the fire extinguisher from him Dan is using a serious number of fighting techniques all of which are blocked easily by Spencer before Spencer pushes Dan over. 

“Warning. Warning. Warning. Warning.” The computer says before Peabody shoves Aneisha into the transmorpher. 

“The transmorpher. It’s malfunctioning.” Stella says

“I can’t get out.” Aneisha says

“Aneisha?!” Dan says

“Transmorphing in three, two, one.” The computer says

In the corridor

“Zoe, Jude, come on! We need that music.” Tom says

“Brian, please. Just because you’re famous, doesn’t mean you have to turn into Calvin Lahme.” Zoe says

“No. It’s a slippery slope. I’m not ending up like that.” Brian says

“Brian, please. Just play one last song… just for us?” Jude asks

“I can’t. I don’t even have a guitar.” Brian says

“How about this one? Figures I should make at least one friend around here.” Calvin says

“Yeah. Now you can play the song together.” Jude says

“Yeah! What song?” Calvin asks

“Your new single.” Zoe says

“I’ve had enough of that cheesy rubbish.” Brian days

“Oh no, not the cheesy pop version. What would be the exact opposite?” Zoe asks

“Well, I could change the happy major chords to sad minor chords, I guess. If only I had the music.” Brian says as Calvin hands him the sheet music

At the transmorpher facility

“Error, error. System critical. Overload imminent.” The computer says

“It’s everybody who’s ever been scanned into the machine.” Stella says

“Never mind that. It’s going to explode! Dan you’ve got to get her out!” Frank yells

In the science classroom

“It’s been a while since I jammed one, two, three four.” Calvin says

“You’re beautiful. Inside and out. Even though you hide in the crowd. We can’t all be upfront and loud.” Byron and and Calvin sing

At the transmorpher facility

“That noise. What is that?” Peabody asks

“Everybody knows my face and name. Gonna be a winner in this fame game. Everytime.” Calvin and Byron sing

“The music. Where’s it coming from?” Peabody asks

“NY City. I’m sitting pretty.” Calvin and Byron sing

“Face code accepted. Reversing transmorphing. In three, two, one.” The computer says as the transmorpher begins to spark

“No!” Peabody screams

“It matters more what’s on show. Even though you hide in the crowd. We can’t all be upfront and loud.” Calvin and Byron sing

“Dan, to change everyone back, you have to make sure it’s going through Squizzle.” Tom says as Dan points the microphone at the Transmorpher

“It’s going down Squizzle FM.” Dan says as the transmorpher explodes

In the science classroom

“I’m going to be a winner in their fame game. La Town. Can’t keep me down. NY City. I’m sitting pretty. It’s time to face the music. The music now.” Calvin and Byron sing as Byron plays the flourish

“Well, you were rubbish.” Byron smirks as Jude and Zoe grin from ear to ear

In the transmorpher facility

“Freeze! MI9, nobody move! Stay where you are, you’re under arrest.” The agents order

“Hands up or whatever they say in this situation.” Stella quotes

In the playground

“Hey, look who it is.” Aneisha says

“Listen, guys, I was an idiot. I know I disrespected people who got me to where I am today. You know, the top. So, to say I’m sorry how about free tickets to my next concert? For everyone.” Calvin says

“Maybe we could go together?” Dan says

“Sorry Dan I don’t fancy you.” Zoe says

“Zoe can I talk to you?” Aneisha asks

“What’s up?” Zoe says

“When I was in the transmorpher I had time to think and I realise that I could’ve lost my face today without saying something. Zoe I have a huge gigantic unbelievable crush on you. And I understand if you don’t feel the same way. But would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?” Aneisha asks

“Yes I’d love to.” Zoe says pulling Aneisha into a hug

“Finally, I thought you were never gonna ask her out on a date.” Jude says

“A date?” Zoe asks

“It’s the thing where to people who like each other get together and have dinner or go see a movie. Romantic stuff.” Jude explains

“Oh, well I really do like Aneisha.” Zoe says

“And Byron… I posted your video on the internet. And guess what? You went straight to number one. Number one in Boldovia, but, you know.” Calvin says

“Look at that. Here you should have it. Don’t let it get to your head.” Byron says handing Zoe the record

“Thanks Brian. I think it’s really cool that you’re still able to be yourself.” Zoe says

“Are you kidding? People don’t want Brian. They want Byron. Now, if you don’t mid I have to mingle and stuff.” Byron says

“You know, I never did see his music video. I mean, seriously, can you imagine?” Tom says

At Zoe and Jude’s MI9 safe house

“What do you think?” Zoe asks wearing a pair of bellbottom jeans, a loose fitted knitted t-shirt, a jean jacket and black converse her hair pulled into a ponytail with a dark blue eye shadow

“You’re ready.” Jude says handing her a condom. “Just in case.”

“What do I need this for?” Zoe asks

“It’s a, er, well it’s a condom. It’s protection. It does on your, your dick. Stops you getting someone pregnant.” Jude explains

“Okay.” Zoe says walking out the door

At the restaurant

“Hi.” Aneisha says

“Hi, you look lovely.” Zoe says looking at Aneisha’s powder blue dress

“Shall we eat?” Aneisha asks

“Yes, let’s.” Zoe says pulling out Aneisha’s chair

“What a gentleman.” Aneisha says sitting in the chair

“So what do you want to talk about?” Zoe asks

“We’ve kinda discussed everything one would discuss one would discuss on every date ever. And we’ve saved each other’s lives.” Aneisha says

“Uh, well there’s something we should discuss. I guess when I was born there was a genetic glitch. I was born with a penis. Instead of a vagina. I looked up the term. I think they call it intersex. I completely understand if you don’t want to date me anymore.” Zoe says glumly

“Zoe I love you for you and no amount of genetic glitches is going to make me love you less.” Aneisha says holding out her hand on the table

“You’re the best.” Zoe says taking Aneisha’s hand the date went amazing

In the car park

“Have we reached the goodnight kiss stage?” Zoe asks

“I believe we have.” Aneisha says as Zoe presses a soft kiss on Aneisha’s lips when they kiss fireworks explode behind both girls eyes as they melt into the kiss and the blood rushes away from Zoe’s brain and to her erection

“Let’s go to my place.” Zoe whispers in her ear

“Let’s.” Aneisha says cupping Zoe’s erection

At Zoe’s home

“Let’s go to your bedroom.” Aneisha moans into Zoe’s ear

“Let me lead the way.” Zoe whispers back as Aneisha jumps up wrapping her legs around Zoe’s waist as they’d stumble up the stairs kissing as they go their tongues battling for dominance. They crash through the door Zoe throws Aneisha on her bed before pulling off her jeans revealing her erection straining against her boxers Aneisha stands up and allows her dress to drop to the floor. Leaving her just her bra and underwear as Zoe pulls off her knitted t-shirt Aneisha looks at the slightly formed abs. 

“Nice abs.” Aneisha says racking her fingers across them

“‘Neish that tickles.” Zoe giggles as Aneisha begins to move down as she wraps her lips around the head of Zoe’s cock. “Oh, god!” She moans

“Do you like that?” Aneisha asks taking Zoe’s cock out of her mouth

“It’s amazing.” Zoe says as Aneisha puts her lips back around her cock pushing her head forwards inch by inch until she’s all the way to the base sucking hard moving her head back and forth Zoe’s hips begin to stutter. “I’m gonna cum.” She moans loudly as Aneisha pulls off her cock and sticks her tongue out, jerking her with short fast strokes as Zoe blows her loud onto Aneisha’s tongue. She retracts her tongue and swallows.

“I want you to eat me out.” Aneisha says

“Lie back.” Zoe orders as a Aneisha complies Zoe prods Aneisha vagina with her tongues

“Nrghh stop teasing me.” Aneisha gorans as Zoe takes a long swipe across Aneisha’s labia with her tongue she then begins to lap at anaisha like she’s lost in the desert and dying of thirst she keeps lapping until Aniesha squirts Zoe attempts collect as much as possible

“It’s time to begin.” Zoe says taking her erection in her hand taking it in her hand stroking it a couple of time. “Now if it hurts at all tell me to stop, okay?” She asks

“I will.” Aneisha says with nod

“Here we go.” Zoe says pushing the head of her cock into Aniesha vagina she groans as Zoe pushes in a few more inches. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, you’re just girthier than I’m used to.” Aneisha groans. “Hust give me a minute. Okay I’m good. Just go slow.” She says with a thumbs up Zoe begins to push her cock in slower this time slowing you building up slow rhythm she feels a tightening in her ball. 

“I’m gonna cum.” Zoe moans as her hips stutter and she pulls out and with a qucik flick of her wrist she comes all over Aneisha’s back and ass.

“Thanks babe. A little wanting nex time.” Aneisha says taking a tissue off the bedside table and wiping the cum off her back. “Wanna cuddle?” She asks

“Cuddle?” Zoe repeats intrigued

“I lie on my side and you cuddle me and we fall asleep.” Aneisha says

“Oh, okay.” Zoe says climbing in behind Aneisha and wrapping her arms around Aneisha front


End file.
